


乘三

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·三辆片段小车，没有什么油水·天儿生贺，我跟阿月不是合开了一辆车嘛。我跟我哥南风说，如果能猜出我俩的分界线，我就给她写小甜饼·结果不但猜出来了，还具体到句子·然后我到底也没写甜饼，写了这个没有油水的东西【？·希望我哥能满意【？





	乘三

·全部是已退役后同居设定

 

（1）关于天气

是在一个雨天。

冷极了，是一场瓢泼大雨，明明现在还是夏天。他们忘记看天气预报穿的少就直接出门，在屋檐下躲了一个小时，冻得直哆嗦之后做了个决定。

我们直接跑回家吧。他说。

互相点点头，两个人默不作声的握紧了对方的手。

在这个他们只穿了汗衫短袖，甚至没有挡雨的外衣的情况，他们冒着雨跑了二十分钟，回到酒店，已经如同穿着衣服游过泳。

“天天，你怎么还把音乐打开了？”羽生的刘海湿成一条一条的，偏巧带着严肃的神情扯掉金博洋的耳机，音乐以最低音量流出来，“下次下雨尽量别开电子设备。”他这副滑稽的样子让金博洋笑出声。

“刚刚跑的时候不小心碰到的吧，声音太小我没察觉。”紧接着他忍不住咳嗽了几下，立刻就被扭送到浴室洗澡。

“别感冒了，快去洗澡吧。”

“那你呢？”小孩儿的上衣已经脱掉了扔在地板上，白嫩的身躯上挂着水痕，此刻他正隔着玻璃门闷声闷气的询问，而后又拉开一条缝露出一只好奇的眼睛，“你也淋雨了。”

“怎么，天天在邀请我？”羽生笑了，手臂穿过玻璃拉门的缝隙捉住金博洋的手腕，落汤鸡的样子配上这霸道的动作居然没有违和感，“不怕我做点什么？”

“……”低头看着自己的脚尖。羽生身上的湿衣服还没脱下来，水滴滴答滴答的落在地板上，落在金博洋的视线里，砸在他的心尖上。

“那就做吧。”他抬起头，眼神里没有恐惧，反而是坦荡荡的渴望和澄澈，“正好一起洗澡了，节约水资源。”

这是一个湿漉漉的吻。

金博洋胡乱的扯着羽生贴着他胸膛的、冰冷湿透的衣服，他被闯进来的人死死的压在浴室瓷砖上，真是凉透了，背上泛起一串串细密的鸡皮疙瘩。他用虎牙磨着羽生伸进来的舌头，迷迷糊糊的说冷，而后花洒就被打开了。

热水再一次打湿了两人的身体，却浇不灭高涨的情欲。金博洋透过水的热气能看见自己男朋友漂亮的眉眼，也能感觉到那双稍微有些粗糙的手一寸一寸的摸过自己的肌肤。

他一向是享受这个过程的，羽生也是。羽生格外喜欢他纤细却充满力量的腰肢和作为运动员训练有素、虽然布满肌肉却又十分白嫩的腿，只消轻轻触碰就能看到那片肌肤泛出情欲的红。他知道小孩儿喜欢摸他线条分明的后背，也喜欢亲他带着疤的下颚；说是亲，其实舔舐更多一些。

此时的金博洋就像一只乳猫，努力的在喜欢的人身上留下自己的痕迹。他咬着羽生的肩膀，又抱歉的伸出软嫩的小舌去舔那一串牙印，觉得刘海遮住了自己的眼睛干脆把头发全部向后撩，而后就在淅淅沥沥的水流里听见了羽生的低笑。

“怎么，我这样有点傻是不是？”他像是报复心起，把羽生的额发也抚到后面去，却完全没达到自己想要的效果。面前的爱人更像是平时节目里那个大背头发型，棱角分明的面部轮廓着实撩人的很。他悻悻的缩回手，却被羽生一把握住，放在唇边亲吻着。

“天天不是一直和粉丝说，不明白为什么她们喜欢你背头吗？”猛的凑近的面庞吓得金博洋一哆嗦，身后的手指在此时趁虚而入，“很好看哟，如果说平时的天天是奶油泡芙，现在就更像冰糖葫芦，更酸一点。”

“都是甜的，就不能给我整个霸气一点的啊。”调整着姿势让羽生的手指更好变换方向，金博洋不满的戳着面前有弹性的胸肌，皮的不行的去捏那附近的乳头，“你快一点。”

“这么急。”顺手拿了混在沐浴露洗发水其中的润滑剂，让金博洋双手搂着自己的肩，抬起他的一条腿放到肩上让穴口打开来，将润滑液往里挤，花滑运动员良好的柔韧性并没有让金博洋感到多少不适，“你别摔着，好好抱着我。”

“嗯……”听话的搂得更紧，金博洋缓缓站起来的阴茎顶在了羽生的腹肌上。窗外的雨还在下，树叶和雨滴拍打的声音真像他们即将要做的事情，金博洋回过神来看到眼前色情的一面愣了一下，紧接着立刻把头埋进了羽生的怀里。

真糟糕，可我喜欢这种糟糕。他暗暗的想，还是用细细的气音笑了出来。

“很开心？”

“嗯，很开心。”原本的笑意在羽生调戏那一点时尾音变了调，带上一丝媚意，却还是眉眼弯弯，呲着小虎牙去碰羽生的嘴唇。

“太调皮了，你小心滑倒。”羽生抬着金博洋的屁股让他换一条腿站着，而后干脆嫌麻烦，关掉花洒胡乱的拿浴巾把两个人擦干就一起扑到了床上。

洗过澡后全身被干燥的被褥包裹着，金博洋觉得很有安全感。看着要撑在身体上方的爱人，他慌忙的钻进被子里，紧接着掀开一角，在床上自己身边的位置拍了拍。

“光说怕我感冒，你就不怕感冒？”羽生乖乖的顺着他的意思也躺进了被窝，而后被子就披在了他的身上。

“盖上再做。”

“那我要进去啦。”

“嗯，”金博洋听话的将双腿打开成八字形，将春光尽数显露给来人，“我明天没事，多点也没关系。”

“那我不带套也可以吗？”羽生开玩笑的刮了一下小孩的鼻尖，却迎来肯定的回复，一时受宠若惊，“还是不要，一会儿再洗一次澡，我就真不能保证你会不会感冒了。”

金博洋想说他没关系的，可羽生将他翻过来背对着自己，已经带着套子冲进来了。肉壁被一寸一寸撑开，碾过每一处细嫩的软肉，冲到前列腺还停下来刻意的前后磨蹭了几下，金博洋顺从的尽数将呻吟从嗓子里放出来，引来更加激烈的戳刺。

“我还要……”

灯已经熄了，两个人盖着毯子在已经被捂热的床上冲撞着、喘息着。羽生隐隐约约觉得外面雨已经停了，外面渗进来泥土的清香，而这个时候身底下的人还在用下身的小嘴吸着他，叫嚣着要更多。

情欲将金博洋的脑子都冲昏了，他完全没意识到自己已经配合着羽生的动作扭起了屁股，被人不轻不重的掌捆了一下才稍微清醒。

“你又打我的屁股。”不满的嘟起嘴来，金博洋自己扭过身子来面对着羽生，肉刃在身体里转了一圈让他忍不住又收缩了后穴。稍稍迟疑了一下，还插在身后的性器更加卖力的冲到深处，狠狠的碾着敏感点，“天天这么紧，是想要让我早点交货吗？”

“那就不带套再来一次。”金博洋的眼睛仿佛盛着雨后的露水，混着泥土的香味，仿佛一只林中的幼鹿，说出的话却是毫不掩饰的色情，“把我灌得满满的吧。”

“既然这样，我就恭敬不如从命了。”

 

（2）关于音乐

他弯着腰，去擦桌面的缝隙，一回身发现自己被人拢在怀里。

“你起来啦。”他拔下耳机，给了还睡眼朦胧的羽生一个轻轻的亲吻，“要不要再睡一会儿？”

“不要。”声音闷闷的，羽生把头埋在金博洋的颈窝上，呼出一股股热气，痒得他抖了抖，“起来一看旁边没有天天，想抱抱你。”

“多大的人了，怎么还要撒娇。”金博洋显然是习惯了羽生偶尔的依赖，扔掉抹布搂着他的背任羽生把自己困在他的怀里、嗅着自己的气味。他其实巴不得羽生多依赖他一点，平时霸气外露好胜心强的王者在他面前表现得像个孩子，他成就感上头的同时，还有种隐隐的喜悦。

我是他能交付真正的那一面的人。

“在听什么？”羽生拿过耳机往耳朵里塞，金博洋还没来得及阻止就看到羽生看向他的玩味表情，“早上起来就听我以前的选曲，天天有这么喜欢我？”

“……没，就是有点怀念那段时光了。”手一摁将音乐关掉，金博洋扯下两个人的耳机，借着把手机放到一旁来避开羽生的视线，隐藏自己逐渐发热的脸。

“好啦……就是喜欢你才听的。”

这回轮到羽生手足无措了，支支吾吾的不知说什么才好，金博洋偶尔的坦诚真是让他喜欢得紧，最后干脆放弃了言语，把金博洋的头扭过来捉着他的嘴唇亲着他。这个吻连同唇舌间毫无保留的交缠逐渐的带了情色的味道，回过神来的时候，两个人都已经逃脱不得。

“你硬起来了。”

“要…要做吗？”金博洋乖顺的把身体往羽生身上贴，让羽生扯掉他的外裤，只剩一条棉质内裤覆盖住臀部和大腿根。他用脚趾去揉弄羽生两腿之间已经鼓起来的那处，满意的听见一声低喘，紧接着他的衬衫就遭了殃。

“又胡闹，不怕我今天不让你出门。”

“那还要看你有没有这个本事。”

也不知道是哪个动作碰到了手机，悠长的音乐在房间里蔓延开来，是《春よ、来い》。听到熟悉的曲调，羽生像是在金博洋身上弹奏一般踩着点抚摸着他的身体，甚至在凑到他胸前的时候吮吸粉红色的乳尖都按照节拍，搞得金博洋的喘息声都和上了曲子，气得他直拍羽生在他胸前动作的头。

“和乐狂魔，你适可而止…诶呀！”

他的乳尖由于自己乱动磕到了牙齿，金博洋现在真的很庆幸羽生不像他有虎牙，不然疼痛感岂不是要更上一层楼。老老实实的不敢反抗，还好羽生开始收敛，认真的在他的身体上运作。

音乐切换，这回是巴黎散步道。金博洋隐约觉得在这么撩人的bgm里羽生的帅气程度达到顶峰，而他的羞耻心也要max了。他挣扎着起身想要关掉它，却被捉着脚踝拉回来，羞愤的瞪过去，对上的却是一双充满侵略性的眼睛。

没有人能在我的bgm里赢过我。再一次被吸着舌头吻出啧啧的水声，金博洋迷糊的想到这句话，又乐了出来。扭着身子让羽生已经放在他后面的手指进得更深，他埋怨的搂着他的脖子啃他的喉结：“你听着这些曲子操我，我以后就看不了你之前的比赛了，会控制不……嗯呜……”

“会控制不住想到我？那挺好的。”羽生手上动作不停，肉穴已经被他插得又湿又软，已经习惯性爱的身体早就准备好了彻底的进入，甚至兴奋的一收一缩的流出些淫液来。

此刻的音乐正到高潮，他俯下身子，咬着金博洋的耳洞，舔着上面亮晶晶的耳钉，灵巧的避开尖锐处——

“我想在这个部分操你。”

“拜托你…给我一点退休后的消遣行不……哈啊…你别这么…快……！”

他又被抓回来了，被人捏着屁股说要他乖乖的，否则——他甚至还有多余的心情去拿他的手机，用指纹开了锁，翻着全部是他自己曾经选曲的歌单：“要不我们就从seimei做到罗密欧，好不好？”

好什么！金博洋太熟悉这个歌单的顺序了，这两首曲子一个靠头一个靠尾，都听完他今天、不、明天都下不来床了。惊恐的流着泪说不要，金博洋闭着眼睛让羽生去亲他的脸颊，呜咽着搂紧了他的脖子：

“我乖乖的……我们别玩的那么，那么猛了……呜啊啊啊——”

他插得太深了，金博洋咬着嘴唇想。而他自己也没好到哪里去，自己身体里分泌出来的水沾了一屁股，后面一张一合的含着肉棒，在退出的时候死死的挽留，而又在全力冲进来的时候得到满足，像是永远都吃不饱一样。

身上人的低吼和滴落下来的汗液，无不昭示着这场性事的激烈。羽生察觉到今天的金博洋格外的敏感，无论是顶弄敏感点或者是撸动他的阴茎都能听到拉长了的呻吟和红着眼尾的求饶……

可是越是这样，我越想欺负他呢。

 

（3）关于理想型

你有没有哪个时候，特别的想要他。

金博洋是有的。

从前还没交往的时候，他们还经常在同一个赛场上比赛。那个时候羽生比完赛浑身是汗，眼中有着明亮的光芒，“舍我其谁”的气场一出，他就为此无比心动。可他那个时候不敢想那么多，顶多把小心思默默压在喉头，悄悄想着，如果我能拥有他眼睛里的亮闪闪该多好呀。

现在可就不一样了。

开了荤之后他就再也不想从前那样容易满足。看到羽生浑身是汗的样子只想去他的怀里作妖，揉他坚硬的胸肌和腹肌，舔掉他的汗水而后去他耳边吹气。他自己的胸肌没有羽生的硬，捏起来不爽，虽然捏不属于自己的肌肉总是给他造成一些甜蜜的负担，但是他显然乐在其中。

做得多了要求也容易多，羽生的尺寸一直是他的理想型，毕竟他也没有什么机会去找别的，除了刚交往没同居的那段时间他老是得用假阳具来发泄半夜那点不为人知的小渴望，可是习惯了粗热的东西进来就再也没法轻易的用道具满足。他后来好不容易和羽生见上一面，一起住了一周，还被羽生调戏说“原来天天后面的小嘴也会挑食呢”。他当时听到这句话非常不满，声称要以后趁着羽生睡觉做一个他的阴茎倒模，以后就不麻烦他了，后果也是非常明显，被揪过来就是一顿狠操。

“天天不可以任性哟，喜欢这个还是喜欢玩具，给我个准信儿吧。”

“喜欢…喜欢你的……啊啊啊啊顶到了…！呜…轻一点，要破了……”

除此之外，似乎在床上的行动力也是很讨他欢心。金博洋从前的脸皮非常的薄，还带着一点傲娇的属性，嘴上说着不想尝试新的play，内心里是有点蠢蠢欲动的。结果碰到羽生之后，这个s总是强迫自己做点什么事情，但还不让人讨厌。

比如很久以前的男友衬衫事件，当时被羽生拿过来的时候他死也不穿，被他求到最后都有点动心了，谁知羽生不求了，直接扛着他去卧室，把人扒得光溜溜的再套上白衬衫，趁机偷摸了几把圆滚滚的肉屁股。嫌这样不过瘾，趁着金博洋还没反应过来发生了什么，他把他的手捆到床头，掀开他的衣摆，掰开他紧闭的双腿拍了一张男友衬衫底下的真空风景，给他臊的不行，身体居然还因此起了反应。

结局是好的，羽生好好的疼爱了小男友，同时也彻底摸清了他的傲娇属性，之后的每一次都把他吃的连渣都不剩。

“衬衫……磨的疼…呜饶了我吧，我不要了……”

“不可以说谎哦，天天其实很喜欢吧？”隔着衬衫去逗弄金博洋的乳尖的动作毫不犹豫，看着他满眼泪花蹬着腿反抗的样子，他只觉得心里的火燃烧的越发旺盛，“今天要玩到天天把这件衣服都沾上射出来的东西为止。”

羽生结弦觉得，他的爱人就是他的理想型。

从前在赛场上见到他，只觉得这小孩可爱的紧。软软的脸蛋和一笑就露出来的小虎牙，无论哪里都戳中萌点。

头一次见他的时候，他还是小小的一只，身子没有抽条，连嗓音都没变完全，奶声奶气的一路小跑过来问他要一张合影。再一次在成年组见到他仿佛就脱胎换骨了一样，腰细腿长不说，小屁股看起来手感会非常不错……

咳咳，他那时没想那么多，只是觉得小孩儿突然高了白了，比以前还要可爱。抿着嘴等分也好，冲着他傻乎乎的笑露出小虎牙也好，甚至是变完声也没有完全褪去奶气的嗓音也好，在他眼里都是魅力点，好感度蹭蹭的往上刷。

他真白，白的过分，又不是那种苍白，是皮肤间仿佛轻轻按压就能渗出甜奶的润白。他未交往的时候总是克制不住想要去抚摸他的皮肤，看看是否会一压就出现粉红色的印子，可惜他胆子不够大，交往之后才得以付诸实践。

每当金博洋赤条条的躺在他面前、浑身是情欲的粉红，低声喘息的全是他的名字，他就越发有把这个小孩折腾的够呛的念头。

金博洋也是好性子，每次被肏得嗓子都嘶哑，据他说第二天早上起来浑身都像散架了一样，可是每一次他刹不住或者是用了哪个特别别扭的姿势，金博洋第二天起来也不会和他闹脾气，顶多会很委婉的说让他去买几颗润喉糖。这样一来他也不好意思，每每在性事中越发照料爱人的感受，万一做的过分也会熬好粥准备他最喜欢的零食来赔罪，虽然明显是后者居多。

但是也有例外，因为金博洋的臀部是全身上下脂肪最多的地方，羽生格外喜欢揉捏或是拍上几巴掌。那一天，羽生记得很清楚，他已经退役了，而金博洋还没有。他陪着金博洋去参加退役前的冰演，整场冷脸观看他的爱人被轮番调戏和肢体亲近，回酒店就默不作声的把人压到床上搂着，闷声闷气的坦诚：

“他们都抱过了，我也要抱。”

“我看你不只是想要抱吧。”小孩儿狡黠的看着他，仿佛戳穿了他所有的小心思。他开始一件一件的脱掉自己的衣服，最后一丝不挂的坐在羽生对面，细声细气的问他：

“今天想用什么体位？”

他们用的背入式，而且他一时克制不住醋意打肿了金博洋的屁股逼着他叫老公，他软软糯糯的叫了才收手。第二天起来的时候连好脾气的金博洋都发火了，推搡着他让他去买药回来。

“你看看……不，你还是别看了。我疼！都肿了！”奶团子愤怒的想要坐起来殴打自家先生，结果碰到了痛处又“哎呦哎呦”的趴了回去，连眼睛里都裹了层眼泪。

说到这里，他其实也很喜欢金博洋那双眼睛，特别是含着泪水的时候，样子又可怜又可爱。只消眨一眨，大颗大颗的眼泪就接二连三的滚下来，水汪汪的沁着媚意。自然，不是自己干了什么事将他惹哭的，是情至浓处的自然现象。他顶喜欢一边狠狠的将自己的东西插到湿软的小穴里，一边亲着他沾着泪珠的睫毛，金博洋也喜欢让他亲，每次被这样对待总是含得更紧些，勉强的撑起身子来亲他的脸颊和双唇，那副虔诚的可爱样子每每让他心都化了，恨不得就像守着财宝的龙一样，把他的天天藏在这个小小的巢穴里，不让任何人看见。

所以对于他来说，退役之后的每一天，每天早上醒来，身边都有着因为前一晚激烈的性事而浑身带着情欲的印记、睡的熟熟的小孩儿，是最幸福的事情。


End file.
